I Don't Do Love
by DuckysDanni
Summary: Discharged from work, no longer protected by my reputation, I knew I had to flee. America was my best bet; unaffected by the war and aided by my uncle I could stay safe. I'd even found a friend to help me out -a cousin of a girl at school. I'd changed my life completely until I was allowed to return and hunt down that son of a bitch...but things got complicated...


The corridor was swarming with teenagers-not even out of their childhood yet. They were chatting excitedly, swarming around each other; buzzing at seeing their friends after the Christmas celebrations. Nothing could stop them from seeing each other over the school break, what could have with it being a small town, painfully small in fact.

I glanced down at my schedule and co-ordinated it with the map. I had a class dedicated to studying the American government and understanding their politics –a credit redeeming class, an elective, that must mean it cannot be too difficult although why I have to learn about the way Muggles run their country I have no idea, especially in a foreign country. This'll be absolutely no use when I get home –none of it will be when it comes down to it.

As unimportant as it will be, I paid attention to the lesson. There was only four in our class which made it easier; I always struggled at Hogwarts with the big classes. Maybe that's why I dropped out; I grew tired of competing for attention, competing for help. I couldn't make sense of this system though: a central government, they called it a federal government, and then lots of different ones. Muggles do things so strangely. I don't think it's like that back in England. The subject is fascinating though. I was actually rather disappointed when the bell when after forty minutes but I'd have the same lesson tomorrow too.

Next though I had another credit redeeming class: English Foundations I. Why I need this, I do not know. I'm bloody British; I think I can speak English correctly. Once again this is a small class, bigger but still small –only twelve in this class, most of whom where bronze bricks of muscle. None of them spared me a glance though.

I didn't bother to pay any attention to the lesson at all. Within the first five minutes I knew this was a waste of a lesson; this was all the basics. If I made these mistakes as Hogwarts Professor McGonagall would have had words with me, Professor Snape would have publically embarrassed me in front of the whole class. It was embarrassing to think that I was being told I wasn't clever enough to already know these things.

So instead I resulted in plotting and planning; designing new techniques to aid me when I return to work. They'd aid me in getting my revenge. I thought of the incident a lot in that lesson, my blood simmered at the thought but at one point, at just one point, my emotions got the better of me. I felt the magic pulse through me; I knew my mask slipped. The glamour charms that protected my body dissolved. My scars burned hot on my skin, the worst hidden under my clothes and by my sweeping fringe. Suddenly I was self-conscious. Immediately I re-cast the charms, thanking Merlin that they were only third year charms. At least I could do them silently, without the use of a wand and not strain myself too much. Thankfully the bell went that instant. Nobody had seen, I was sure but my heart felt like ice due to the fear of being seen. I walked out of the class quickly and ended up bumping my shoulder into the triceps of one of the brick men. The warmth his skin was emitting burnt my arm.

I heard someone call "hey you" I think it was the man I bumped into. I don't know if it was to me. I imagine so -they probably know everyone else's names here. I walked into my Latin class. I was taking the most advance level of which they taught here. Spells were Latin on the most part, only the occasional French one or in some other random language.

One other child was in this class: Kim. Merlin, she did look like a child as well. I was glad in some sense, we'd gotten along when we'd written to each other but now we had the undivided attention of the teacher and neither of us wanted to look stupid. We ended up competing, showing off our knowledge. It was close, what with us both being witches. I was worried she would not like me. She was the only person I knew, or felt like I knew. Luckily it seems that Kim is someone who could take a joke as after the lesson finished she smiled at me.

"You're still welcome to sit with me and my boyfriend now. You said you had a lunch period now, didn't you?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I do but I don't want to be a third wheel." I said with the same kindness.

"His friend's will be there too, don't worry." She smiled again, "so will you?" I nodded, not seeing any way to avoid the interaction with the dull muggles that ignorantly ruled the world. I hoped my mask would not slip again. The thought panicked me, after all its only ten forty on my first day.


End file.
